El Nacimiento de las Estrellas
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: ¿como nacieron las Sailors en el Milenio de Plata? Averiguenlo en este mistico fic!!! ^^
1. oO El nacimiento de Venus Oo

Bienvenidos al primer capitulo de una corta serie, en el que se narra el nacimiento de una sailor. Disfruten de Su lectura y dejen reviews ^^  
  
  
El nacimiento de Venus  
  
Era una mañana tranquila. El cielo estaba azul, y el rio corría tranquilamente siguiendo su camino. Horas, paseaba en su carruaje tranquilamente. Era una joven chica de unos 18 años, con el pelo rizado de color rojo fuego. Sus ojos eran de un verde precioso, y contrastaban con su piel blanca. Llevaba un vestido al estilo romano, de color blanco, con unas cintas doradas atadas a su cintura. Se dirigia a Olímpia, para visitar unos conocidos.  
  
Como buen habitante de Venus, llevaba consigo unos presentes. Era una gran tradición dar regalos en ese tipo de ocasiones, y a ella le agradaba.   
  
  
La reina Serenity de la Luna le había dado el día libre y ella le estaba muy agradecida. Ser doncella de la reina pedía muchos sacrificios, y entre ellos figuraba el hecho de no tener vacaciones.  
  
Pero con motivo de la boda de la Reina, la habían excusado.  
  
Cantando tranquilamente una linda canción muy popular en Venus, Hora bajó del carruaje para mojarse los pies en la cristalina agua del río. Era muy temprano y temía quedarse dormida si no lo hacía.  
  
Se levantó ligeramente el vestido para no mojárselo y se aventuró unos pasos dentro del agua.   
  
De repente, algo llamó su atención.  
  
Cerca de la orilla, unos pasos más alejada de donde se encontraba, había una gran concha blanca que resplandecía con los rayos de sol.  
  
-Que es eso? –se preguntó, y sin dudarlo se acercó a investigar.  
  
Al acercarse más, la concha se abrió, y a dentro pudo ver un bebé. Con los ojos más azules que había visto en su vida, y el pelo de color dorado.  
  
Casi sin creerselo, Horas levantó al niño en brazos.  
  
-Pero si es una niña! Que linda que eres!  
  
La niña emitió pequeñas risitas, mientras que un punto de luz resplandecía en su frente.  
  
Lentamente, se pudo distinguir el símbolo de Venus relucir en la frente de la niñita. Horas se quedó mirando la marca con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
-Es...una de las Guerreras Elegidas! Debo ir a la Luna inmediatamente.  
  
Horas se dirigió al carruaje y rebuscó hasta encontrar su capa que previamente se había quitado.  
Como la niña estaba un poco mojada, la secó cuidadosamente, y luego la envolvió en otra manta que tenía en el carro.  
  
-Eres tan linda...-murmuró mientras miraba a la pequeña, que levantaba las manitas intentando coger uno de los rizados cabellos de Horas.- le preguntaré a la Reina Serenity si me deja cuidar de ti hasta que llegue la hora de entrenarte...y te llamaré Venus, como este planeta.  
  
Horas depositó un suave beso en la frente de la niña y subió al carruaje, dirigiéndose hacia el embarcadero de naves espaciales. Su visita quedaba cancelada.  
  
  
**Mitología  
  
En realidad, la Diosa Venus nació de la espuma del mar. He "copiado" la idea de que nazca de una concha del famoso cuadro "El nacimiento de Venus" de Botticelli.  
Las Horas fueron quien la recogieron. Busqué información y, al parecer, era un grupo de mujeres de diferentes edades, cada una tan joven o vieja según la hora que representaba. Ellas la llevaron a Olímpia, donde creció entre fiestas, ofrendas y otras cosas de este estilo. La verdad es que también quería poner eso de que cuando salió de la concha, una de las gotas de agua que le regalimaban se convirtió en perla. Era una idea muy linda, pero no pegaba u_uU.  
  
No se pierdan el nacimiento de Júpiter!!!!  
Sayonara!!! 


	2. oO El nacimiento de Jupiter Oo

Gracias a todos/as los que dejaron reviews!!! Este capítulo se lo dedico a ustedes!  
  
  
  
El nacimiento de Júpiter  
  
  
  
Era una noche estrellada de verano.   
  
Una joven pareja paseaba por el bosque abrazados, mientras mantenían una dulce conversación.  
  
  
La mujer se llamaba Juno, esposa de Jupiter.  
  
Juno era alta, esbelta, con unos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de vida i de fuerza.  
  
Su cabello, castaño, caía sobre sus espaldas en una sedosa cascada.   
  
Vestía un vestido corto blanco, con un cinturón de hierbas trenzadas como único detalle.  
  
Irradiaba belleza y fuerza en gran cantidad, y especialmente esa noche se veía radiante.   
  
La barriga indicaba de que esperaba un hijo.  
  
  
  
El hombre era Jupiter.  
  
Era más mayor que Juno, pero no por eso dejaba de ser bello.   
  
Sus ojos eran verdes, como todo ciudadano de Júpiter.  
  
El cabello rubio le caía desordenado sobre los ojos, dandole un toque irresistible.  
  
Solo llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una capa verde y unos tatuajes adornaban sus brazos.  
  
  
  
Los dos llevaban ya un año de matrimonio y ya esperaban con ansias el nacimiento de su hijo.  
  
Habían pensado en llamarle Júpiter, como su padre, ya que sabían que sería el nuevo Guerrero Júpiter.  
  
Su padre también lo había sido, pero ahora ya no era necesaria la existencia de los Guerreros:  
  
No habían guerras, ni problemas, y la gente de Júpiter rezaba para que todo siguiera así.  
  
Aún así, la Reina Serenidad de la Luna, había pedido que se le informara de los nacimientos de nuevos guerreros,  
para en caso de emergencia, saber donde encontrarlos.  
  
  
De repente, las ojos de la mujer se abrieron, y unas contracciones causaron que se doblara ligeramente.  
  
Jupiter ayudó a Juno a sentarse debajo de un gran roble.  
  
-Ju...pi...ter...nuestro...hijo...  
  
-Juno! ...Oh Dios! Que hago?? No sé como se lleva a un niño al mundo! Juno!  
  
Jupiter se sacó la capa, y recordó una vez en la que había estado presente al nacimiento de un niño.  
  
Todavía se acordaba de algo, pero con los nervios había perdido toda la confianza en sí mismo.  
  
-Ju..pi...ter...tranquilizate...  
  
Jupiter miró con amor a su mujer. Tranquilizandose un poco, recordó como había visto que se hacia.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos, el llanto de un bebé inundaba el bosque.  
  
-Mira, Juno, es una niña! Hemos tenido una niña!  
  
Los ojos de la pareja estaban llenos de felicidad. Después de envolver bien a la niña con la capa y darsela a su madre,  
  
Júpiter se sentó al lado de Juno y la abrazó con fuerza. La mujer estaba exausta, pero aún así no podía dormir de la  
  
felicidad que la embargaba.  
  
- Le llamaremos Jupiter... Creo que tendrá la misma fuerza que tú.  
  
Jupiter rió al ver que su esposa tenía razón: los llantos de la niña llenaban todo el bosque.  
  
-Es una niña muy linda, Juno, creo que en belleza ha salido a su madre -dijo tiernamente.  
  
Al pasar su mano por la cabezita de la bebé, el símbolo de Júpiter brilló con fuerza.  
  
-Y creo que de ti ha sacado muchas cualidades -sonrió Juno- mañana tendremos que avisar a la Reina.  
  
-Si, pero ahora no pensemos en eso, y descansa Juno, yo velaré tu sueño.  
  
Y dandole un beso en la frente, acercó más a su esposa hacia su pecho y dejó que descansara.  
  
En el cielo, las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza que nunca, en una clara noche de verano.  
  
  
**Mitología**  
  
Bueno, la verdad es que los nombres son realmente ciertos. Juno era hermana y esposa de Jupiter, y  
  
su presencia no faltaba jamás en los nacimientos y desposorios; así que pensé que a Júpiter (me refiero  
  
a la Sailor) le iba a dar un nacimiento más normal. Creo que sin duda, S.Jupiter es una chica muy fuerte,   
  
por eso hice que sus padres también tuvieran esa cualidad.   
  
Sobre el padre de Júpiter encontré información muy interestante. El diós Júpiter, fue elevado a la sobrania  
  
del mundo por la derrota de Saturno, y compartió el imperio con sus dos hermanos, así asignó a Neptuno las   
  
aguas y a Plutón los infiernos, reservándose como dominios suyos la vasta extensión de los cielos.  
  
Por eso, si os habeis fijado, este capítulo empieza y acaba describiendo el cielo; un detalle simple pero  
  
curioso. La verdad es que no puse nada de los dos hermanos porque me pareció que eso "desmoronaría" el   
  
transcurso de la historia original, no?  
  
También un detalle importante es el hecho de que nazca debajo de un roble. Quise encontrar una relación entre  
  
el lugar y alguna característica de la Sailor. Como sabeis, Jupiter tiene el famoso ataque "Hojas de Roble de Jupiter"...  
  
  
Espero que hayan disfrutado y hasta el proximo nacimiento! 


	3. oO El nacimiento de Marte Oo

Capitulo 3: el nacimiento de Marte  
  
Titan era un hombre de unos cuarenta años.  
  
Había nacido en Marte, y allí era muy respetado y admirado.   
  
Luego de haber estado estudiando en Aloos, un solitario pueblecito en una montaña muy lejana  
  
a la capital de Marte, volvía por fin a casa.  
  
Estaba muy orgulloso de haber estado esos 20 años trabajando duro, pues ahora era mucho más habil  
  
en el manejo de la espada y otras armas, sin contar la brutal fuerza que ahora poseía.  
  
De repente, en la lejanía, escuchó un llanto de un bebé y el grito de una mujer.  
  
Su rostro denotaba preocupación "Que debe de estar pasando?" su otro lado le contestó "da igual,  
  
tú sigue andando, al fin y al cabo, no te importa" pero su consciencia replicó "no puedes pasar   
  
sin ir a ver que cocurre...además es una buena oportunidad para probar tus nuevas habilidades".  
  
El lado bueno triumfó y Titán se dirigió hacia los arboles en los que se escuchaba el jaleo.  
  
-Calla, mujer, y dame a la niña.  
  
-Por favor, tengan piedad! Mi hija no les ha hecho nada!  
  
-Ella es peligrosa y nos vamos a encargar de hacer justicia!  
  
Por fin, Titán entró en acción.  
  
-Vulcano, Areópago, cuanto tiempo sin vernos!  
  
Los aludidos se giraron y palidecieron.  
  
El silencio reinó durante unos instantes en el bosque. Solo se escuchaban los llantos que provenian  
  
de una mantita que llevaba una joven mujer en las manos.  
  
La mujer, tenía un cabello rojo intenso, que llevaba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a media cintura.  
  
Su piel era blanca como la nieve, y unos ojos dorados brillaban con furia detrás del flequillo.  
  
Vestía una larga túnica blanca, con unas cintas de color dorado atadas a la cintura.  
  
No llevaba zapatos, y por el estado de su vestido, se notaba que había estado corriendo.   
  
Su nombre era Belona.   
  
Vulcano y Areópago empezaron a temblar y, sin mas se giraron y empezaron a correr.  
  
-Está bien? -preguntó Titán a la joven mujer.  
  
Belona se giró, su cabello fuego siguiendo su movimiento.  
  
-No necesitaba su ayuda!  
  
Titán sonrió. Él era así cuando era más joven.  
  
-Pues parecía que tenía problemas. Que querían?  
  
-Gracias por preocuparse, pero es mi asunto.  
  
-Mmm...Vulcano y Aerópago son malas personas, pero solo se comportan así cuando se enfadan mucho.  
  
-Pues en este caso se equivoca, mi señor, ya que solo querían que les entregara a mi hija.  
  
Belona se giró lentamente y Titán pudo apreciar el símbolo de Marte que resplandecía en la frente de la bebé.  
  
-Es..un Guerrero!  
  
-Una Guerrero, pues señor, parece mentira que no sepa que esta genereción de Guerreros van a ser todas niñas.  
  
-Vaya...he estado veinte años de mi vida entrenando y no me he enterado.  
  
Belona sonrió al igual que Titán, quizás si que podrían llegar a hacerse amigos.  
  
-A donde se dirige?  
  
-A la capital de Marte -dijo Titán- quiere venir conmigo? Si quiere luego la acompañaré a la Luna, señorita...  
  
-Belona, llamame solo Belona.  
  
-Entendido. Es un placer conocerte, Belona. Yo soy Titán.  
  
-El placer es mío. Nos vamos?  
  
-Cuando quieras.  
  
Y los dos empezaron la marcha hacia la capital para luego dirigirse a la Luna, a informar de que una nueva guerrera  
  
había nacido.  
  
  
**Mitología**  
  
Mmm...verdaderamente, he cambiado muchas cosas.  
  
Para empezar, Marte es el dios de la Guerra, hijo de Jupiter y Juno (les recuerdan, verdad?) fue educado por uno de los  
  
Titanes, que le enseñó la danza y ejercicios corporales.  
  
Belona era su hermana, diosa de la Guerra y conductora del carro de su hermano Marte.  
  
Vulcano era el esposo de Venus, que celoso porque su esposa y Marte se gustaban, llevó a un juicio a Marte, en el que  
  
se le castigó siendo atado de manos y pies por cadenas y luego siendo custodiado por los temibles hermanos Aloos.  
  
El tribunal tomó el nombre de Aerópago que significa "montaña de Marte".  
  
Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado, y ya ven que en este capitulo los protagonistas han sido más bien los adultos que  
  
la pequeña guerrero Marte...tranquilos, en el siguiente, intentaré que sea por igual! 


	4. oO El nacimiento de Mercurio Oo

El nacimiento de Mercurio.  
  
  
Baco había corrido mucho.  
  
Nuna en su vida recordaba haber corrido tanto.  
  
Dioses, era padre!!  
  
Acababa de llegar de viaje, y Admeto se lo había notificado hacia breves instantes.  
  
Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a la habitación de su amada Cilene.  
  
Cuando entró, le abrió la puerta una sirvienta y le condujo hacia la cama donde   
reposaba su esposa.  
  
El doctor le miró.   
  
-Señor Baco, le he de comunicar que ha su esposa le quedan segundos de vida.  
  
Baco miró al Doctor con el entrecejo ceñido.   
  
Miró a su esposa, que reposaba en la cama y respiraba agitadamente.  
  
-Pero...no puede ser! -dijo, mientras sentía su alma romperse.  
  
-Cilene está bien!!  
  
-Lo siento, mi señor, pero el cansancio del parto ha sido demasiado para ella.  
  
Los ojos de Baco se inundaron de lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba la lado de  
la cama de su esposa y le cogía suavemente la mano.  
  
Unos recuerdos indundaron su mente.  
  
Cuando se habían enterado de que Cilene iba a tener un hijo, habían estado muy  
felices.  
  
Pero entones, el doctor les notificó que, si seguían adelante, podría ser perjudicial  
para la salud de Cilene.  
  
Era una mujer muy delicada, y siempre lo había sido.  
  
Sus cabellos cortos azulados, y sus ojos azul claro como el cielo contrarrestaban con  
  
el color pálido de su piel.  
  
Ahora, Baco se sentía culpable.  
  
-Cilene, Cilene -murmuraba mientras gruesas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas- no me dejes!  
  
El doctor y las ayudantes se retiraron, entendían que era un momento delicado.  
  
-Baco...cielo... -Cilene le miró, y apuntó una leve sonrisa- hemos tenido...una hija..  
  
-Cilene, por favor, no me dejes...que haremos sin ti?  
  
-Por...favor, Baco...cuida de nuestra hija...y recuerda...que yo...siempre estaré...contigo...  
  
-Cilene, te juro que lo haré pero...  
  
-Baco, escuchame...debes de vigilar...a nuestra hija...ella...es una Guerrero...y...ellos...  
...la quieren...ver....muerta...  
  
-Quienes?  
  
Pero la pobre mujer ya estaba a punto de dejar el mundo.  
  
-Por...favor...Baco...cuida a...mi pequeña...Mercurio...te...amo...  
  
Los ojos de Cilene se cerraron suavemente, mientras la piel empezaba a palidecer.  
  
Baco siguió gritando y llorando el nombre de su amada esposa, pero ya nada pudo hacer que la  
  
joven volviera a la vida.  
  
Al cabo de una semana, después del entierro de su esposa, Baco se suicidó.  
  
No podía aguantar el dolor de la muerte de su amada.  
  
Pero dejó a Mercurio con Luna, una amable mujer consejera de la Reina Selene.  
  
Su hija estaría segura.  
  
Y él, volvería con Cilene.  
  
  
Luna miró a la pequeña que descansaba en sus brazos.   
  
Iban en la nave camino a la Luna.  
  
-Tranquila Mercurio. Yo te cuidaré hasta que llegue el momento. Cumpliré la promesa que  
  
hice a tu padre.  
  
Luna acercó más a la pequeña contra su cuerpo y depositó un dulce beso en su frente.  
  
A su lado, sonriente, iba su esposo Artemis, quien había aceptado a Mercurio como su hija  
  
adoptiva.  
  
La pequeña Mercurio suspiró entre sueños.  
  
No sabía la pequeña historia de su nacimiento ni era consciente de lo que le esperaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Mitología**  
  
Está bien, está bien...pobre Mercurio! Pero es que...necesitaba que no todos los nacimientos  
  
fueran felices ya que...top secret!!!  
  
Haber...Cilene es el nombre de un monte que había en la ciudad Arcadia, y es donde nació  
  
Mercurio. Por eso decidí que la madre de Mercurio se llamara así.  
  
Baco era hijo de Jupiter y Semelé (N.A: Jupiter tenía muchas amantes ¬¬) y fué guiado por  
  
Mercurio hasta Arabia, a la mansión de las ninfas de Nisa, que le alimentaron.  
  
Cogí nombres de personajes mitologicos o de lugares que estubieran relacionados de una manera  
  
u otra con Mercurio.  
  
En este capítulo no he hecho descripciones muy extensas ya que, precisamente, el "top secret"  
  
me lo impide. Tranquilos, fans de Mercurio! En la siguiente parte de este fic, cuando hable  
  
de la juventud de las Sailors, Mercurio tendrá mucha más importancia!!! 


	5. OoO El nacimiento de Urano OoO

Si! Por fin, empiezan los nacimientos de las outers!!   
Estos episodios se los dedico a todos los fans de la pareja UranoxNeptuno  
y a los fans de las sailors exteriores!  
Nota: ahora ya no habrá tanta mitología, lo siento! Es que si no tardaría   
mucho y hay cosas 'top secret' que no se podrían hacer si sigo la mitología.  
Pero esto no significa que los fics dejen de ser interesantes!  
  
  
El nacimiento de Urano  
  
  
Yo no habría aceptado casarme con él si no fuera porque ella también decidió casarse.  
  
Seguíamos amandonos, pero ahora todo era diferente. Yo sabía que mi marido me amaba.  
  
  
Pero yo no le amaba.   
  
Mi corazón era y sería siempre para Neptuno.  
  
  
Soy Hakura, reina de Urano. Y ella era Michiriko, reina de Neptuno.  
  
Las dos éramos reinas, y nuestros destinos no nos dejaban amarnos.  
  
  
  
Pero ahora, mientras contemplaba mi pequeña Haruka, supe que ella no iba a sufrir el  
mismo destino.  
  
Michiriko y yo no lo íbamos a permitir.  
  
Nuestras hijas se iban a casar con quien quisieran, y ya sabíamos lo que iba a ocurrir.  
  
  
  
Mi pequeña había nacido con el símbolo de Urano, y sabía que esta vez, el legendario amor  
que unía a Neptuno y a Urano iba a ser indestructible.  
  
  
La Reina Serenity había accedido a permitir todo tipo de relaciones entre sailors.  
  
  
Suspiré feliz.  
  
  
Mi marido estaba furioso. Mi hija había salido como yo, un poco masculina, y él no acababa  
de hacerse a la idea.  
  
  
Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como nació.  
  
  
Yo estraba entrenando con la espada, pese a que el médico me lo tenía prohibido.  
  
Y de repente, rompí aguas.  
  
Yo estaba muy tranquila, pero mi marido se puso muy nervioso y me riñó por entrenar.  
  
No le amo, y nunca lo haré. Cuando estaba a punto de dar a luz a mi hija, se puso a darme  
un discurso sobre como tenía que comportarme.  
  
Por supuesto que me negué a que asistiera al parto.  
  
Me inventé una nueva ley durante el trayecto al médico "El marido de la Reina no podrá  
asistir bajo ninguna circumstancia al nacimiento de su hija".  
  
Mis súbditos tampoco le soportan, y estuvieron muy felices al enterarse de que él no conocería  
a su hija hasta que yo la presentase a su pueblo.  
  
  
Me dirigí a los escalones que daban a un gran balcón. Cogí a mi hija y me asomé.  
  
Una gran multitud aplaudió y gritó en cuando me vió.  
  
Sonreí con orgullo al ver a que mi hija no lloraba ni se asustaba.  
  
  
Las casas y mi castillo estaban hechas con arena y metales, para evitar que el viento las destruyera.  
  
Pero ese día, se notaba que los ciudadanos habían estado limpiandolas.  
  
Los metales relucían bajo el inmenso cielo amarillento.  
  
  
  
Sonreí tiernamente al ver a mi hija mover la mano, intentando coger a la gente.  
  
Miré de reojo a mi marido, que se limitó a darse la vuelta y marcharse.  
  
  
Mi sonrisa augmentó aún más. En Urano, las mujeres teníamos derecho a escoger a los hombres, y eramos  
nosotras las que decidíamos.  
  
Mi consejo era solo de mujeres, al igual que mi corte.  
  
  
El hombre al que había esposado lo escogí porque tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, así que no iba  
a alterar el físico de mi pequeña. Ya saben, si su pelo hubiera sido negro, Haruka ahora tendría el  
pelo oscuro. Algo inpensable para una neo reina de Urano.  
  
  
Pero ahora, sabía que muy pronto tendríamos que ir a la Luna. Por supuesto que yo iba con mi Haruka.  
  
  
Me despedí de la gente y me dirigí a mi habitación.  
  
  
Era hora de hacer las maletas.  
  
  
Volvería a ver a mi amada. 


End file.
